24hours
by efred
Summary: What will happen when beast boy and raven get suck in the elevator? Theres fighting laughing and maybe a little romance.


24 hours.

A teen titan's fan fiction. enjoy.

The tower has been quiet most of the day, mainly because Robin and Starfire went away to celebrate there anniversary for the weekend. So that just left Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg. Without there nagging leader in the tower, things were getting out of control, no one has done the dishes, there were old pizza boxes everywhere and something most likely moved on the floor.

Raven spent most of her time in her room not wanting to run into anything mutated. The boys barely saw her, and the few times she did leave her room they would be so focused on their video game they wouldn't even notice her eyes rolling at their childish actions.

Saturday morning Cyborg got an urgent call saying that the titan's east tower has been malfunctioning, and they desperately need his help. Cyborg informed Beast Boy that he was off to the east tower and would be back Sunday.

Beast Boy watched TV for most of the morning, but by afternoon he was getting bored and wanted someone to hang out with. That's when Raven entered the room.

He immediately turned around on the couch to face her.

"Hay Rae, what up?" he asked excitedly.

"Where's Cyborg" she asked slightly observant of his lack of presence.

"He had to go fix the east tower, won't be back till tomorrow. So I guess it's just you and me."

(Silence)

"So… whatcha doin?"

"Sigh, the same thing I do every day at 6:00." She said annoyed as she went on making her tea.

"ya your tea, that's cool… so… wanna play some Xbox?"

"Sigh, no."

"GameCube?"

"No"

"PlayStation?"

"I don't want to play any games."

"Well then what do you want to do?"

"I want to go to my room and peacefully read my book"

"Well that doesn't sound very fun."

"Maybe not to you…"

"O come on Rae, just one game its better then running off to your creepy room and hiding!"

She glared at him, before walking towards the elevator door.

"Raven wait I'm sorry…" he yelled hopping over the couch running after her.

She rolled her eyes as he managed to catch the elevator with her.

"Raven…"

Suddenly the elevator jolted and then stopped. They looked around confused as the doors didn't open.

"What's going on?"

"I think wear stuck?"

"I told cy the elevator has been acting weird."

Raven walked forward and started using her powers on the doors, but it wasn't working.

"DAMMIT!"

"Hear let me help."

"DON'T, JUST DON'T!" she said before continuing to work at the door.

"Raven I said I was sorry."

Giving up on the door she dropped her hands and turned to him.

"YOU'RE ALWAYS APOLOGIZING, YET YOU CONTINUE TO SAY STUPID THINGS! WHY DO YOU THINK I STAYED IN MY ROOM FOR THE PAST TWO DAYS, I WAS TRYING TO STAY AWAY FROM YOU! AND NOW LOOK WHERE I AM, I'M TRAPPED IN AN ELEVATOR WITH THE MOST ANNOYING, IDIOTIC PERSON IN THE WORLD!"

"Are you done?"

"Sigh, ya."

They stood at opposite sides of the room refusing to look at one another. Till Beast Boy got up and tried getting the door open himself. First he tried his human form, then gorilla for a awhile, till he ended up human again, softly banging his head against the doors.

"I don't think that's working." She pointed out sitting on the ground.

He looked at her with his forehead touching the metal.

"Got any better ideas?"

"Anything's better then banging your head against the door."

"Well I'm known for doing stupide things." He said before continuing.

"Beast Boy?" she started.

He looked at her again.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you, I didn't mean to call you stupid."

He sat down on the floor.

"I kind of deserved it."

She smiled.

"ya you kind of did."

(Silence)

"So now what?" he asked.

"Now we wait for Cyborg to come home."

"Its 8:00. He won't be home for another 22 hours!"

"yep." She exhaled.

(Silence.)

Raven shivered.

"Why does the air have to blow so hard in here?"

"You cold?"

"My cloak usually keeps me pretty worm but I left it in my room, and I don't know if you've noticed but I don't exactly wear pants."

"Ha… ya I've noticed."

Before she could respond to his comment he had gotten up and walked over to her.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm gonna keep you worm."

"O Beast Boy you don't have…"

Before she could protest any farther he had morphed into a wolf and cuddled up behind her.

The immediate warmth of his soft fur comforted her as she leaned back on him, and she couldn't help but notice his big tail curl around her.

7:00 am.

Raven woke up noticing her soft worm pillow had shrunk and become less furry. She opened her eyes to see Beast Boy had morphed back human in their sleep. It was still nice sleeping on a worm living thing but it felt a little more awkward now that Beast Boy was in human form, and it caused Raven to blush a bit.

Even though it would have been easier just to sleep the hours away Raven new it was time to get up. And as soon as she started moving Beast Boy awoke as well.

"Good morning." He said stretching.

"It's not that good of a morning, we're still trapped in here."

"Way to focus on the positive."

(Silence.)

"So what do you want to do?" she asked catching him off guard.

"You actually want to do something with me?"

"It's better than doing nothing."

"Ok then… we could play rock paper scissors?"

They scooted closer to one another and held out there hands.

"Rock paper scissors."

8:00am

"How do you do that?" he asked shocked in his wans again defeat.

"What?"

"Predict each move?"

"I read your lips, you always mumble what move you're going to play."

"O."

"Ok what now?"

"Well let's see, the two player games are kind of limited, um… how about truth or dare?"

"I guess it can't get any worse."

"That's the spirit, ok truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"O you're just scared I'll dare you to do something stupid."

"I don't do scared."

"Whatever, ok um... what's your favorite color?"

"Blue." She said it like it was obvious.

"But in nevermore you said it was pink?"

"No happy said it was pink."

"Ok?... your turn."

"Fine truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What's your real name?"

"I mean dare."

"Can't do that, and now I know it's something embarrassing."

He was silent.

"O come on it can't be worse than Robins."

"Wanna bet."

"Just tell me."

"Ok, ok, I'm kind of named after a comic strip."

"And it is?"

"Um… guess."

"Let's see… Charlie Brown? Snoopy? Jeremy, from zits?"

"Wow I'm shock you know that many."

"Calvin? Hobbs? Dilbert? Garfield?"

He flinched.

"O my god you're named after a cat!"

"ya ya let it out."

"Well this explains why you hate Mondays."

"You done?"

She did a small chuckle witch made him smile.

"At least I finely got you to laugh."

(Silence.)

"Ok my turn, truth or dare?" he asked.

"Truth."

"Still not trusting me with dare hugh?"

"Nope."

"Ok um, what's your favorite animal?"

"What?"

"Your favorite animal? Everyone has one."

She thought a minute. Frankly she was growing a bit of an attachment to a wolf ever sense last night but she wasn't going to share that with him.

"What do you think it is?"

"Um… a cat?"

"Why does everyone always think a cat?"

"What's wrong with cats?"

"Cats are referred to with witches."

"And…?"

She looked away timidly.

"Raven you're not a witch."

"No I'm much worse."

"NO YOURE NOT!" he said grabbing her arms; shocking her.

"You're a good person Raven!" he said sincerely.

He was a little shocked as she wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace. But he did relax into it and hugged her back.

The hug didn't last long but it was long enough to make them both blush a bit. She then pulled away enough to look at him, but they still had their arms wrapped around each other.

"Thanks gar."

"Did, did you just use my real name?"

"ya… I guess I did."

As if the hug wasn't shocking enough the small kiss he gave her was that times ten. She quickly pushed him away in shock. She slightly touched her lips fully realizing what had just happened. He was about to apologize when he found her leaning in and kissing him back. He immediately returned it as they found themselves holding each other tightly and increasing the contact.

They leaned back onto the floor as Raven wrapped her arms around his head, gripping his hair as he held her waist and started kissing down her neck. That's when it came to her. What was she doing? Making out with Beast Boy in an elevator. This was so unlike her and she needed to put a stop to it.

"WAIT!" she yelled but with so much emotion her powers accidentally zapped Beast Boy across the small room and into the wall making a dent.

"ow! Raven what's wrong?" he asked getting up.

"What were we doing?"

"What do you mean?" he asked walking towards her.

He was getting ready to hold her, to comfort her, to apologize for taking things too fast.

"We can't do this Beast Boy." His ears drooped at her going back to his code name.

"I'm sorry but we just can't be…" she started.

"Why can't we?"

"Sigh, Beast Boy…" hearing it again upset him.

"What?" he said slightly more angered.

"We can't be this, a… a…"

"Couple?"

"I'm sorry."

"Why? WHY RAVEN? WHY CANT WE BE A COUPLE?" he yelled shocking her. "WHY CAN'T WE BE LIKE ROBIN AND STAR?"

"Because were not them!"

"THEN WHAT WAS THAT WE WERE DOING BEFOR? ARE YOU REALLY GOING TO TELL ME YOU FELT NOTHING THERE?"

Before she could answer he ran up and kissed her trying to remind her what got them in that position in the first place. But she pushed him away.

"I'm sorry."

His ears drooped as he refused to look at her.

"Gar..." She said softly lifting up her hands trying to comfort him.

"NO! YOU DON'T GET TO CALL ME THAT!" he shouted back at her.

He was hurting and wanted so much to leave, to make a grand entrance, but all he could do was stand there at the opposite end of the room as her.

(Silence.)

11:00am.

(Silence.)

"Beast Boy I really am sorry."

(Silence.)

12:00pm

"It just wouldn't work."

He didn't respond.

"Were two different?"

He rolled his eyes.

"We can still be friends."

He huffed.

"Please say something."

"Like what?" he barked.

"Sigh, I don't know."

"It would be one thing if you rejected me kissing you. Sigh, but you didn't. You kissed me back, you touched me, you held me, hell I think you even stuck your tongue in my mouth. You made me feel things I've never felt before."

She stared at him analyzing everything he said.

"And the worst part of it all is that you don't even want to try. You just assume a relationship with me will end in disaster."

"I don't assume a relationship with you will end in disaster, I assume a relationship with me will."

"What?"

"Relationships require feelings, and when I feel I let my guard down, and when I let my guard down bad things happen."

"What do you think will happen?"

"Hurting you emotionally is better than physically."

"That's it?"

She was silent.

"O Rae, you won't hurt me." He said getting up and walking towards her.

"You don't know that."

He sat down next to her and hugged her.

"You won't hurt me Rae." He said convincingly looking into her fear written eyes.

She opened her mouth to say something but he didn't give her the chance. He kissed her and she couldn't muster the will power to push him away.

6:00.

Cyborg opened the elevator door.

"Hay guys you ok…?" he looked inside shocked to see his two teammates sleeping on one another.

"Ah, How sweet."


End file.
